Beyblade
by Neko Shoujo
Summary: Sorry if the first chapter isn't all that good...anyway...Tyson finds others who can out eat him and Kai finds out he has teddy bear named after him... (the second chapter is better^^) R
1. Beyblade

Hello this is Chizuko Yukina Ookami speaking…uh… I mean typing along with Suichuu Tenma Kitsune…anyways this is one more of our stupid fanfics gone bad to worse in like three sentence or less well now isn't that nice? This story has Neko_Shoujo and Beyblade this fanfic won't have as many ppl in it unlike the other one and you don't know what I mean then too bad! 

Chizuko: Please forgive me I couldn't spell if my life was on the line…

Summary: Lets see now…Neko_Shoujo just got high on sugar and salt! And the Bladebreakers have to baby-sit [See it's just the other way around] Neko_Shoujo get turn themselves into three years old and they are still on a sugar and salt high…now that's a bad combination at least for Neko_Shoujo And Kai gets turned into a stuff animal…now…Oh freak, just read the dang story!

Disclaimer: Neko_Shoujo dose not own beyblade… if we did would rewrite the whole thing along with Fafuu!

         It's another ordinary day in the " Beyblade World". Tyson is eating like the pig he is while, Kenny, Max and Ray are watching him in awe. Kai is being a loner as usual. Then suddenly…(really fast voice) The get sucked into a black hole and go flying in an endless vortex and then they fall into the second story of Neko_Shoujo's mansion. (regular voice) and there was a big "boom" noise.

         "Ow, well that could have gone better.", Ray said rubbing his head which was in pain, considering  that was what he landed on.[ A/N: don't worry Ray fangirls your love protected you beloved Raymond from breaking his neck and dying.] "What kind of hell of a mess did you get us into this time Tyson?!", shouted Kai. "Why is it every time that something bad happens you always blame me?!" replied Tyson. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Kai said smiling evily. "Where are we?" asked Max as he looked around the room. The floor had green walls. The lights were embedded into the walls so the walls would glow an eerie color. Chirping noises came from her indoor aviary. The floors were a creamy white marble. There was a mutual feeling of nothingness. Her stairs, tables, and hard furniture, were made out of hollow glass. Since they were hollow, they had been filled with water and living fish; like mini aquariums. Her ceilings had holograms of the sky and the walls on the west side of her floor had holograms of the hillsides. She had a regular kitchen.There were about 44 bedrooms and 17 bathrooms. 

         " Hey who's there?" said a voice "What are you doing here on my floor?" "We don't know how we got here, we just got dropped on our heads in this 'room' of yours." Explained Ray." Well you shouldn't be here if my two sisters find out, your going to be in so much trouble!" 

         A shadowy figure came out slowly holding in its hand what looked like a frying pan. The figure came closer, it was a young girl she had two snow leopard ears and long black hair with dark green colored tips. She had petite claws and fangs as well. She had dark eyes with specks of green.  

 "I'm telling you right now, leave!"

         Just then a young girl ran into the room. The girl had long wavy, dark brown hair with blue tips. Her eyes were like cat eyes and she had claws. She also had two fangs where her canine teeth were. "What happened? I _was_ cooking you know! And if my cooking burns down the house Tenma and Yu…" she stopped as she saw the Bladebreakers in her sister floor. She pointed with the wooden spoon she was carrying " Why are the bladebreakers on your floor, let alone the house!" "Did you bring them here Yoshi?!" "No I promise I didn't  !" " Well if _they_ see them…who knows what they will do?! Tenma just might kill them…and I don't even wanna know what…" Max interrupted them. "Hey, why do you have ears on top of your head and not to the side like normal people?" The two sisters looked up at their ears…"Oops"  "So what are you anyway?" Yoshi and Aya sweatdrop "Uh…um…we're…uh…um…we're half demons!" said Aya as she ran after Yoshi. Kai pulls out his beyblade and takes aim at the two half demon sisters " Okay, what the fuck is gong on here?" 

Aya and Yoshi stood there staring at the 'weird' people in the second floor of their mansion. Kai was holding his Dranzer, ready to strike if his life was on the line. The rest of them just stood there staring at the other ones. Kai's hand shifted just a little bit. Though Aya and Yoshi feared them, they couldn't blame Kai for defending himself after all, wouldn't you be a little afraid for your life if you were standing in the domain of two half demons?!?!?!?!

A bright black glow appeared behind the Beybladers.  After the glow was gone, there was a girl standing there wearing an extremely small shirt and baggy pants. She had long straight black hair that was streaked with silvery red and her bangs were tipped with same color. Her 'sideburns' went a little past her shoulder and two silver fox ears twitched on top of her head. Her pure black eyes held no emotion with the exception of anger. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was sweating. One hand was on her hip and the other was holding the end of the larger shirt that was hanging around her neck. 

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Demon…" he hissed. His eyes flashed with anger and he released his blue Dranzer. Tenma's eyes narrowed but she stood extremely still. 

*CRACK*

The Beyblade hit Tenma in the middle of her forehead. She didn't move as a tear of blood slipped down her forehead where Kai's Beyblade hit her. The Dranzer bounced off her forehead and spinned in the air for a split second and, to everyone's amazement along with Kai's horror, the Dranzer flashed red, cracked, and splintered into teeny, tiny pieces on the floor. The bit piece flew into Kai's hand and he caught it with a shaky hand. Tenma cocked her head. Tyson stared at her in horror while the rest of them, excluding Aya and Yoshi, stared in shock at the broken beyblade. 

"Hmm, I'll have to clean that up later. Anyways, you had better have a good reason for interrupting my training; I was planning on training for the rest of the week non-stop. But, there seems to be a…glitch in plans. Aya! Yoshi! Care to explain?" Tenma asked angrily. 

Aya and Yoshi shook their heads. 

"I was in my room when I heard a crash and then when I went to go and investigate I took a frying pan with me. Aya came down a few minutes later." Yoshi said as she held her frying pan up for proof. 

Aya nodded. "I was working on dinner when I heard a crash on Yoshi no onee-chan's floor and I went to investigate. Then," she pointed at the boy with blonde hair whose name was Max, "He asked us who we were and what we they were doing here. When I told them that they were in our house and that we were half-demons," she pointed at Kai, "He took out at his beyblade and pointed it at us." 

Tenma nodded. Dizzi, the laptop, spoke up, "SO, where _are_ we anyway?"

"_YOU_ are in our house. AND you are trespassing." She looked at Kai's broken beyblade. "But because of the trouble I have caused you, you can stay in our house. I am Tenma; half kitsune demon. You are currently on the second floor, which belongs to Yoshi; the eldest of four sisters who live in this house. I am the second oldest and Aya, the girl with the cat ears, is the youngest. She lives on the floor above us and I live on the floor below us." Tenma responded. 

Kenny, or should I say Chief, spoke up. "But, you said there were four sisters, where's the other one?" He asked. Max nodded. 

Tenma shook her head. "That is none of your concern."

Tyson tore his eyes away from Kai and his broken Beyblade. "Wait, we're not supposed to be here! We're supposed to be in-" Tenma looked at the clock on the wall. 

"Ten…nine…eight…seven-" Tenma counted dully. 

Tyson glared. "Don't interrupt me!!! I was about to say-"

Tenma shot him a look capable of killing. "Listen, while you are in this house, YOU do not interrupt ME; understood, CHUBBY?!" She spat out the last word. Tyson nodded fearfully though his face was red with anger at his 'nickname'. 

"Now where was I …ah yes, three…two……"

*CRASH*

"FUCK!!!" Kai yelled as the roof of the second floor collapsed when a girl jumped through. She had long straight black hair and two wolf ears twitched on top of her head. Her purple-flecked eyes were filled with worry. 

"Tenmaaaaaaa….Have you seen my bear…*sniffle* I LOST HIIIIIIM!!!!!!" She screamed and cried. She then started running around the second floor tearing things up looking for her lost teddy bear. 

"I WANT HIM BACK, WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" She sat on her butt and cried. Tenma rolled her eyes and sighed while the rest of them sweat dropped. Tenma reached behind her back and 'magically' pulled a small white stuffed polar bear with a long red and green Santa hat on one of the ears. 

"Here ya go Yuuki, I was washing it." The girl jumped up and grabbed the teddy bear. She hugged it and started cooing his name. And THEN………

Kai's face exploded with anger. "HIS NAME IS WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

         "Hi-wa-ta-ri-kun…" The half wolf demon said. "Wh…wh…why did you name you bear 'Hiwatari-kun'?" asked Kai still in shock. Tyson stared laughing " Hey Kai looks like you gotta fan!" He said laughing. "Oh, Tyson!" Yuuki said in a sweet voice. "Yes…?" Tyson said turning around not knowing of the danger he was in. Wapow! Right in the face! Yuuki punched Tyson causing him to fly across the room. After this little 'incident' Tenma began to clap." Yeah go Yuuki!" " You just had to go and make her 'dark'!" Aya said as she stepped forward. "What do you mean by 'dark'?"  ask Max completely puzzled. "Yuuki is most always hyper-active, but she is also like Tenma over there. Give her something to be mad about and she's just as bad as Tenma." Yoshi explained sighing at the fate she was put in because of Tyson's stupidness.     

         "YUUKI!" shouted Tenma who was the only one Yuuki would listen to. "Yes?" Yuuki said twitching her wolf ears. " Stop messing around and lets go… show your 'guest' around the house and show them their rooms, Aya cook more for dinner, Yoshi help me clean the mess Yuuki made while she was looking for Hiwatari-kun." The sisters agreed and Aya left to cook and Yoshi and Tenma began to clean up. "Follow me!" Yuuki said with a smile on her face as thought nothing had happened. "Hey! Help me!" it was Tyson yelling from the corner, he couldn't get up since he was stuck under a part of the wall that came off after Yuuki hit him; he was hit so hard you'd think the whole mansion would fall. "Oh, oopsie! Eh heh forgot about you!" She happily hopped over and picked up the part of the wall as thought it was a cotton ball and threw it away. "Watch it Yuuki!" Yoshi yelled from the other side of the room. "Yeah, yeah!" Yuuki left with the guest and took the elevator to the first floor, which happened to be Tenma's.

         She opened the door and stalked into the house. The lights were on. Tenma's level would've been pretty cool had the walls not been painted black. Chinese lanterns hung from the ceilings. There was an indoor forest that had various trees, lakes, springs, and hillsides for relaxing. The floors were cherry wood and we're pretty slippery as well. Her level was quiet and calm, yet had a sense of laughter and sadness hanging in the air. The furniture was black with red accessories. Surfboards hung off the hallway walls. Her kitchen consisted of a refrigerator, a cooking island, a walk-in pantry, a sink, and a dining table. Tenma's floor had approximately seven bedrooms and 5 bathrooms and her windows were shaped like triangles.

         "Well this would be Tenma's room" Yuuki explained walking around looking for something. "Oh, and by the way don't touch _anything_! Tenma doesn't like it when other people go touching her stuff." But Yuuki warning came to later. Ray had already touched on of Tenma's lanterns. It was swing back and forth. A black light came behind him and right there after the light was gone was Tenma herself. "Yuuki didn't I tell you to tell everyone who comes on to _my_ floor _not_ to touch _anything_?!" "I did tell them but he already touched your lantern." Yuuki said not paying any attention to her sister. "Well don't let it happen again, okay!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah…now where is it?" "What are you looking for Yuuki?" "My chocolate." She explained still looking around the room. "Why would you be looking for chocolate?" Kai asked. "To eat, duh Kai! Don't be asking stupid questions!" Tyson said sarcastically. "No." Yuuki said as she took a chocolate bar from behind one of the surfing boards. "That's not a stupid question. A stupid question is: 'If your on the toilet drinking water will the water your drinking go down the other end while your on the toilet?'" She said smiling continuing eating her chocolate bar. Tenma shock her head and left to help Yoshi with the rest of the cleaning. "Uh…I'm sorry I asked…" "You should be! You should know a stupid question when you hear one! And this is the most stupidest question I could think of!" They took the elevator to Aya's floor, which was the third floor.

           They reloaded onto the elevator and stopped at the third story; Aya's story. Aya's lights were regular iron lamps. In Aya's bedroom, there was a huge lava lamp. Her floors were hard wood mahogany. A virtual reality room was placed in the middle of her floor. Genkiness seemed to float in and out of the bedrooms of Aya's floor. Her wood furniture was made of mahogany like her floors. Anime posters spotted the walls and wind chimes hung on the ceilings by the windows. She also had a regular kitchen with one exception. In her kitchen, there was a door that led to an extra room. In the extra room, there were glass containers that displayed sweets that Aya had cooked recently. The containers shut out bugs and could preserve the food for several years. Aya had 10 bedrooms and 5 ½ bathrooms.  

         "Well can you guess whose floor this is?" "Um…" Everyone minus Kai responded. "It's Aya's I told you to guess not look stupid and idiotic! Well not Kai at least he's a rock! A big rock! Won't say much." Yuuki said putting her hand on her hips while Hiwatari-kun was in her left hand. "Can we touch or will your sister come and scares us to death?" asked Ray remembering his pervious experience with Tenma. "No, I don't think Aya will mind just don't break anything, then she'll scare you to death or just give death to you." Yuuki explained happily as though she said it before a million times. "Oh, by the way did I mention that you'll be on the fifth floor?" "Nope, haven't mentioned it yet." Replied Kenny. "Did I ask you?!" snapped Yuuki. "Yes you did ask." "Prove it!" "Uh…" "Ha! Ya can't! I win. Mwahahahahaha!" Yuuki entered the elevator once again and the Bladerbreakers followed _obediently_.

         They arrived on the forth floor which was none other than Yuuki's. "Welcome to my floor! Don't touch! But you can look around in the rooms." The first thing they noticed was that the lampshades that were shaped either like wolves or crescent moons. Soft midnight blue carpet covered her floors. The smell of milk chocolate wafted through Yuuki's floor from her custom made chocolate factory. She also had an arcade filled with lots of games. She had ten buckets filled with quarters in her arcade. Her furniture was a sofa and in font of it was a glass table and in front of that on the wall was a flat screen TV with a game conical plugged into it with a mess of games around it. Her chairs were green, purple, dark blue, and black beanbags. Shelves littered with stuff animals, which covered her walls. Yuuki's kitchen was a regular kitchen as well, except she had two pantries. Her extra pantry was filled with all sorts of sweets. Yuuki's floor only had four HUGE bedrooms and three bathrooms.  

         "Well you like? Haha. Now on to your floor." They took the elevator to the last floor. (Last floor Info) " You can pick whatever room you like I really couldn't care less, but make sure if there is a fire you can get out! Haha." Yuuki said happily. "Well what about you? You do live on the floor below us how _will_ get out?" Tyson asked thinking he had out smarted the wolf demon. Yuuki paid no attention she was sitting cross-legged on the floor playing with Hiwatari-kun. "Huh? You say something Tyson?" She said looking up at him. "I SAID you live on the floor below us if there was a fire how will you get out?!" "Ow…don't shout it hurts my ears. And I would just jump out the window it's not that high up you know?" Tyson eyes widen. "You…you would just jump?" "Yeah, like I said it's not that high up." Tyson ran to the closet window and opened it. He looked out of the opened window to see just how _high_ this _mansion _was, he only made himself dizzy from the sight. From Tyson's point of view the mansion was 50,000ft high. The full-grown trees looked liked baby trees and the baby trees looked like little blobs of green.  " Well it's 7:25 pm. Aya should be done by around 8:00 you could look around the house or just stay in your rooms. Just remember to follow the rules!" Yuuki said taking the elevator to Yoshi's floor to try and help with the mess.

         "Well now what do we do?" asked Max. "I say we look around on this floor and pick our won rooms. There more than enough any ways." Responded Ray already looking in a room. They all walked around and picked a room. By the time they were done a green and black light came from the floor. It was Tenma and Yoshi. "Hey! Dinners ready!" shouted Yoshi. Once everyone got in the elevator they road down to the kitchen. 

         There was sitting on the table was Aya and Yuuki who looked like she was ready to eat everything on the table. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!" " We're coming hold it."

 Aya, Yoshi, Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny _ate_ their food, while Tyson, Tenma and Yuuki who still was carrying around Hiwatari-kun wolfed down their food. "Do the two of them always do this?" asked Ray who was once again watching Tyson eat in awe but this time he also had to watch Yuuki and Tenma 'stuff their faces'. "Yeah, every time there's a meal the two of them always finish their food first." "They can finish a whole chicken and/or turkey dinner in less than five minutes…and note that I said _less_ than five minutes." Aya said sighing at the rudeness of her two older sisters. "Done!" Tenma and Yuuki said together. "Hey. I'm suppose to be done first!" yelled Tyson who was on his fifth helping. "Well we finished first and we ate _six_ helpings so HA!" snapped Tenma as she sat up. "Later I'm gonna train more." "We [A/N: as in her and Hiwatari-kun] go eat more chocolate buh-bye!" They left as Tyson finished his fifth helping of food. "I can't eat any more." He complained in pain. "How do those…no how _can _those two eat more than _you_ Tyson?" asked Kenny sarcastically. " Tenma could eat one or two more helpings but Yuuki said she was going to eat _more_ chocolate so I really don't know how much more she could eat most likely she can eat the whole dinner if she wanted to, but she always saves room for her chocolate." "Hey, dose Yuuki talk to that 'doll' of hers?" asked Kai remembering the name of the stuffed animal. "You mean Hiwatari-kun? Yeah of course. She takes it _almost _[A/N: Almost meaning I don't take it to the bathroom and I don't sleep with it. It stays on my nightstand next to my bed so when I wake up it's staring at me like it was going to eat me.] everywhere she goes she'll even take it to school." Yoshi explained finishing her food.      

         They all finished their food and went to their rooms.

* Yoshi's floor *

         "Yoshi!" I was Yuuki running down the stair from her room. (Yuuki was here semi-normal self…what I mean is that she is she isn't hyper, she like Tenma she can be mean to who she wants to be…oh, you'll find out when you read the story…) Yoshi didn't answer her sister she was to busy thinking. "YOSHI!" Yuuki yelled getting Yoshi out of her so called trance. "Wha…what happened?" "You spaced out again! Which one is it this time? Ken or Ran? " Neither." She said looking up at the ceiling 'dreamy' like. "Why did I say I would bring her the 'news'." Yuuki thought. "Well who is it? Or were you even thinking of guys?" "Oh, young, young Yuuki you don't know love the way I do…" "And I glad I don't love sounds painful…when you mention it I just wanna throw up!" "Oh, young Yuuki. You wouldn't understand what loves mean to me." "To be honest I really don't wanna know." "Oh, young Yuuki" "Stop that! I'm not that much younger than you!" Yoshi sighed. "Yuuki?" Yuuki turned her head so her sister couldn't see and made a face as though she was going to throw up. Then she turn back to her sister with a fake happy smile on her face." Yes, what is it?" "Don't you think that…" Yoshi shrieked in joy and started to blush.  Yuuki sweatdroped. "O-kay. Right. Yoshi, Tenma told me to tell you that…" :Oh, young Yuuki don't you think that one of the guys are soooooooooooooooooo kawaii?" Yoshi asked in her dreamy voice. "No." Yuuki replied in monotone voice in less then a second. "Oh, see young Yuuki you don't understand what loves means to me!" "Yoshi I promise if you call me 'young Yuuki' one more time our guests are going to have a _big_ surprise! Now whom are you talking about? I still have something to tell you!" "Oh, young Yuuki. Love is a powerful thing. I think I'm in love with…" Yoshi was cut off by Yuuki who was how should I say this…mad, angry, frustrated…about to throw her sister through the ceiling…

         * At the same time with the Bladerbreakers *

"Hey, guys don't you think those girls down there are hot?" Tyson said with a grin on his face. "Well the one on the floor we landed on is the others are…well the on who cooked dinner was okay, the other two…" Ray replied remembering the two girls. " They are too much…Tenma is way to mean and though and I think she'd kill me! Yuuki is way too hyper and they both scares me." "Heh heh yeah she sure is hyper! Especially when she was looking for her teddy-bear!" Max said as he was jumping on the bed. "Hey what do you think Kai?" Tyson asked. "I couldn't care less." Kai was lying on the bed…not the one Max was jumping on the one next to it. "You are such a wet blanket!" " 'Bout you chief?" "Uh, yeah…" "Hey what about me?" Dizzi asked. " Well Dizzi you're the best bitbeast in a laptop!" They all cracked up…even Kai cracked a smile. " So what do say we take one more look around the house?" Tyson suggested. "Hey that's not a bad idea, if there is every a fire we can find the quickest way out." "Or just jump out the window!" Max said as he jumped off the bed. "Are you coming Kai? Kai? Hello earth to Kai" "Yeah, yeah I'm coming" [A/N: This was after the Russian Torment so Kai is all happy joy joy!]     

Before they even got to the door they heard a yelling noise. They looked behind them only to find Yoshi screaming. She didn't use the door or the window she used the floor. Yuuki had thrown her through her ceiling, Aya's floor, Aya's ceiling, and the bladebreakers floor just for calling her 'young Yuuki' 

Yoshi appeared before the bladebreakers, eyes swirly! "What did I dooooooooo…..?" she mumbled.

Everyone except Kai and Max sweat dropped. Max jumped up and down and yelled, "Ooh! Her eyes are all swirly!!!! Wahoo!"

Kai lightly smack him in the face. "Just shut up and calm yourself, Max…"

Max whimpered. "But…"

"No."

"But, her eyes are SWIRLY!!!! It looks like fun!"

Aya ran up to the bladebreaker's room. "Yoshi, look what you did to my floor! I was changing, too, by the way!" She then looked up and saw the bladebreakers just stare at her. Only a towel was wrapped around her. Aya gasped then screamed as she pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and smacked each and everyone of them on the head as hard as she could. Aya looked at the frying pan and noticed that there was a five-foot deep dent in the middle. She turned the frying pan over and hit them again with the side with the big dent on it. Aya smiled in satisfaction, as her frying pan was no longer dented. She walked out of the floor and down to hers.

Yuuki ran up the floor. "Yoshi! If you think you're finished, Ho, ho, I'm just getting started!" She then paused as she found the bladebreakers scattered around in the room with big lumps on their heads. She put her hands on her waist. "Did you see Aya in her towel?"

The Bladebreakers blushed and said, "Yeah…"

Yuuki laughed. "Ha, I thought so!"

A black light filled the room as Tenma appeared in her black gi.

The Bladebreakers took one look at her and flopped back down onto the ground then groaned. 

Tenma looked around the room. It was silent as the blade breakers lay on the floor and Yuuki stared at her. 

Tenma saw the spots of water on the ground. Her eyes widened slightly and she bent down. Her nose twitched, as she smelled the droplets. Her bangs covered her face as she growled. Yoshi stuck a pillow over her head and whimpered. Tenma stood up. She was radiating black energy and she growled softly yet ferociously. 

Yuuki smirked." Ooooooooooooo…You're in for it now…." She said in a singsong voice and then hummed the death song. 

In a swift movement, Tenma grabbed all the Bladebreakers by the shirts and snarled, "Did you just see my younger sister; HALF-NAKED?!?!?!?!?!" 

They all nodded and feared her. Max was whimpering, Tyson had his eyes wide open, Kenny was sweating, Ray was shaking at the dark energy vibrating off of her, and Kai was trying hard to pretend he wasn't afraid.  

Tenma smiled an evil smile and dragged them out of the room by the back of their shirts. She stopped at the doorway and hung her head low so that her bangs covered her eyes. 

"Yoshi, I suggest you get over your crush. I don't want to see your heart be broken and I don't think the Bladebreakers would like it if I killed one of their teammates because he broke your heart…" Tenma said softly as her ears fell a little. 

Yuuki stared at Tenma then at Yoshi. 

Yoshi took the pillow off of her head, sat up and said, "How did you know about that?" She said as tears almost fell out of her eyes.

"I'm your sister. I'm just know." Tenma lifted her head up and smiled evilly as she threw the Bladebreakers beyblades at Yoshi and Yuuki. They caught them and stared at her in curiosity as the Bladebreakers stared in horror. "Tell Aya to polish those. Also, tell her I – er _we_ – might be a little late for dinner." She said as she dragged the five guys out of the room and down the stairs. 

As the guys thumped down the stairs, Yoshi and Yuuki heard them say various things. 

"Hey!!! I-I didn't look at her, I swear!" This was Tyson. 

"Yah, and besides she hit all of us on the head; TWICE!!!" That was Ray. 

"Y-yow!! That hurts!!!" That was Kenny and Max. 

"Fuck!!! Let me go bitch!!!" That was definitely Kai…

Though, unbeknownst to the poor Bladebreakers, their pleas fell upon 'deaf ears'.

Yuuki stared at the open door and sweat dropped. Yoshi held her head down as tears leaked out of her eyes. What am I gonna do… 

~Tenma and the Bladebreakers~ 

When Tenma reached her floor, she didn't stop there, she led them pass her kitchen, pass her bathrooms, pass the extra bedrooms, pass her own bedroom, pass the dome room, pass the laundry room, pass her office, and into her training room. She locked the steel door behind her. 

The room was extremely dark. The only light was from the one, small, red, ceiling light. The Bladebreakers were finally free of her grasp and rushed to the door. Only problem was, it was locked. And Tenma had the key. They turned to look at her, only, she was nowhere in sight. It was silent as they stood still. 

When fifteen minutes of silence passed, Tenma's voice floated from the intercom. 

"Hello, boys. Just wanna make you know where exactly you are. At the moment, you're in my training room." It went quiet. Tenma's voice floated back on. "I hope you like you're torture. All you have to do is get through…" she said and her voice was gone. 

"Wait! Get through what?!" Tyson yelled. 

"Yah, and what's going on!" Yelled Kenny. Suddenly, the room wasn't so black anymore. Instead it was pure white; the lights were on. The blade breakers gasped and stared at the sight in front of them. They were in a maze. Only thing was, you didn't need to find the center, you needed to find the exit…

"Well, it doesn't look that bad…" Ray said as he examined the thick steel maze walls. 

"mmm-hmm, it could be worse." Max said. 

" yah well…looks can be deceiving………Look out!" Kai yelled out the last part as arrows came flying at them. Luckily, they dodged in time and the arrows hit the floor. They stared as the arrows released a liquid and the floor melted. They stared as the floor recreated itself so it looked as if nothing happened. 

Tenma's voice came back on the intercom. "You'll have to better than that boys!!! And don't worry about your Beyblades. They're here, in the maze. And once you find them you can use them to protect yourself. Don't worry Kai, Dranzer's in here. He got his act 'together.' And be careful, the walls shift around to confuse you. If you get lost, then think of it this way; at least you're not being killed by me, just my training program!" She laughed and disappeared again. 

Before they had a chance to say anything, a barrage of fireballs came at them. They ran for their lives in just about every direction possible. 

"Haha!" a voice came out of nowhere. They looked up to find Yuuki floating upside down cross-legged holding Hiwatari-kun in one arm and holding a chocolate bar with the other.  

"You guys are funny" 

"Yuuki!" Tenma said jumping out of thin air, floating next to her sister. 

"Yeah?" Yuuki spun around so that she was sitting upright. 

"Leave them be we have to go check on Aya."

 "You go I'm gonna to Yoshi's." 

"Suit yourself" Then Tenma shot a look at the Bladerbreakers who were running around in circles, squares, rectangles, ovals, triangles, octagon…and every other shape you could think of. 

"You guys have fun!" she grinned evilly and left with a burst of black light. 

"Heehee now look at the trouble you guys got yourself into. Tsk tsk tsk! Well as they say 'have fun'!" Then she left with a burst of purple smoke and that 'pop' noise in those anime when something weird or cute happens. 

"Hey! You can't just leave us here!" Tyson yelled while trying to avoid getting hit by a raw egg. 

"Why does she have to dodge eggs? It makes no sense if you're fighting. Why would you use eggs?" asked Max who was running from a flying VSH…a _blank_ VSH. 

They ran through the maze/training center/ punishment/ playground/ grocery store. Being hit with more eggs, blank VSH, computer mice, teddy bears (not Hiwatari-kun) pillows, more fireballs, arrows, blocks of metal, and other objects cable of killing. 

"What the hell are we suppose to do?!" Kai asked running around a corner.  

"Let's try this way?" Max pointed to one direction. They nodded and ran after him. 

After rounding the corner, they came to a sight for sore eyes. There, on a podium, was Dragoon.          

Tyson sighed in happiness and rushed for the dragoon, he accidentally ran through a sensor making an alarm go off which triggered _charred_ flying mushrooms at him.

One of the mushrooms accidentally poked Tyson's left eye out and it landed in Kenny's hair. Kenny yelped and threw it at Kai who threw it to Ray who threw it up in the air and when it came back down, it 'magically' landed back in Tyson's eye socket…Max just laughed. 

Tyson grabbed his face. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!!!!!" He yelled. Max laughed. 

"Shut up Tyson. And be happy that we found Dragoon." Tyson grumbled but sighed and agreed. 

Kai spoke up. "Ya know we should get going. We don't have all day." He said impatiently. The rest of them nodded and followed his lead. While they aimlessly walked round, a new object attacked them, stuffed animals with blocks of iron inside. 

After turning around 436 corners, they finally reached the center of the maze. Covered in bruises and cuts, they sat on the floor to take a breather. Right when they thought they could relax, Ray saw a gray flash around the corner. 

Ray stood up and ran around the corner with his friends staring at him. After he rounded the corner, it was silent for a while. Then there was click and a whole bunch of thumping noises. Ray came running around the corner, arm flailing, screaming, and swirly eyes. Though this wasn't what caught their attention. Flying killer toilets were chasing Ray. Ray came running towards them and they stood up and ran away with Ray trailing behind. The killer toilets were still there…

~1 hour later~

The guys stared happily at the big steel door in front of them. Kai, Kenny, and Max had found their Beyblades already and now they were at the exit. Kai and Ray opened the door and were awed by the sight behind it. 

 Tyson looked at their astonished faces and asked, "Hey, what's up with you…" his question was cut off when he saw the room on the other side of the door. 

         On the other side of the door was the dome room, which they had not seen yet. The dome room had had three parts to it; the river section, the forest section and the snow section. At the edge of the forest Yuuki, Tenma, Aya and Yoshi were sitting on a huge checkered picnic blanket. Aya and Yoshi smiled and waved.  ^_^ 

Chizuko: Hey sorry this is our first Beyblade fanfic…and I wrote most of the first chap…and I couldn't spell if my life was on the line!

Aya: Yeah she's 'special' 

Tenma and Yoshi: Yeah special _ed_!

Neko_Shoujo: Ja Ja Buh Bye! 


	2. Mie

Title: Beyblade meets Neko_Shoujo

Chapter #: 2

Title of Chapter: Neko_Shoujo, Meet Mie!

Yuuki: Hey…

Tenma: sorri bout that last chapter. It was boring. 

Aya: but don't worry, 

Yoshi: cuz in this chap, you get to meet Kai's girlfriend!!!

Kai: my…girlfriend?!?!

Tenma and Yuuki: Yup. 

Tyson and Max: ahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: we don't own Beyblade…and if we did, we would rewrite the whole thing. Tyson would die, Mariah wouldn't like Ray, Kai would be purely evil, Voltaire would be bald, Max's overalls would be a different color, Kenny would have eyes, and Ray would have a smaller size outfit so that he wouldn't look fat. And just for effect, in the very last episode, they would all do the hula with the traditional costumes. Which means, the guys wouldn't have their shirts on, the girls would be wearing bras, and ALL of them would be wearing a grass skirt color-coded according to their hair!

Beyblade cast: HEY!!!!

Neko_Shoujo: Also, Kai would be Asian, not Russian. 

Kai: at least that's one good thing…

Other Beyblade cast members: *staaaaaaaare*

v(*_*)v

Everyone was finally seated around the exceedingly large blanket five minutes later. They sat in a circle in this order clockwise, Yoshi, Kai, Tenma, Yuuki, Ray, Max, Aya, Kenny, and Tyson. 

A few seconds later, a silver wolf and a black fox came out of the forest and sat down with the fox on Tenma's right side and the wolf on Yuuki's left side. A Siamese cat and a Snow leopard came out from nowhere with baskets of food balanced on their heads and backs. They two cats laid the food down in the middle and then took a seat next to their master. The snow leopard sat between Yoshi and Tyson whilst the Siamese cat sat between Aya and Kenny. 

"Hey, who are they?" Kenny asked as he hesitantly pet the Siamese cat that sat between him and Aya. The cat purred as Kenny rubbed its ears. 

"This is my cat, Omicchi!" Aya said happily. 

"Meet Chihei!" Yoshi said as she petted the snow leopard. 

"This Kyouzu. " Yuuki said after she swallowed a bite of chicken and nuzzled her silver wolf.

"And he," The small black fox jumped onto Tenma's shoulder, "is Kiten." 

"Hmm. Interesting. Are those the only pets you have in this house?" Ray asked after swallowing down some raamen. 

Aya shook her head. "Nah, in this room, which we call the Dome Room, has two wolf packs, several black and silver foxes, two snow leopards and seven Siamese cats. On Yoshi's floor, in her aviary, she has about 30 types of tropical birds."

"How can you tell them apart though?" Max asked. 

"Since we're half demons, we can tell them apart by their scent." Yuuki said. 

Tyson blinked as weird thoughts ran through his mind. Tenma noticed this. 

"For instance, Kiten smells like pine trees, and Chihei smells like lavender and irises. Kyouzu smells like earth and Omicchi smells like garden flowers." Tenma explained. 

The Bladebreakers eyes widened. 

Yoshi giggled. "Don't worry, none of you smell disgusting. Tyson, you smell like saltwater, Ray you smell like a tiger lily…" Yoshi raised an eyebrow, " Kenny you smell like grapes and Kai, " she blushed faintly, " you smell like fresh ivy and rainwater." She saw the look on his face. "Not poison ivy though. Just the kind of ivy that you see growing over stonewalls." 

Kai let out a small breath of relief. 

When dinner was over, Kiten and Kyouzu left through the door that leads to the house. The rest of them chatted about various topics when Tyson suddenly raised his voice and asked a question. 

"Sooooooooo…Tenma, why were there VHS' and flying toilets along with other weird things in your so-called 'training room', huh?" He asked and then snickered. Tenma and Yuuki looked at each other before cracking up with laughter. 

When they were done laughing, Tyson was pissed for waiting so long but said nothing for fear of another bump on his head. 

"Well you see, that's not what the training room usually has in it. All those weird things, I put them in there for kicks. Besides, you wouldn't survive if I put you through my daily training…Well Kai might, but he'd be near death." Tenma said and then chuckled. 

"W-well then…what's really in there?" Tyson asked as he stuttered. 

"hmmmm… a majority of the items in there are blocks of metal, guns of all kinds, laser beams, and all sorts of devices that render my abilities helpless." She said pleasantly. 

The five guys stared at her. After a few seconds of silence, the door burst open with Kyouzu and Kiten carrying silver platters of desserts on their backs. 

Right when the two animals put the food on the blanket, a little ringing noise filled the air. They all looked at Kai. 

"Ummm…Kai, you're pants are ringing…" Max said as he sweat dropped. Kai took a cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Max, Ray, Kenny, and Tyson gaped at him. 

"Hello?" he said into the phone. It was silent for a few seconds and then…

"KAI!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVER SINCE THIS MORNING! IN FACT, I LOOKED ALL OVER MOSCOW!!!" It was a female's voice, but the blade breakers had no idea who it was. Yoshi's heart dropped. 

"Mie?!" he said incredulously. Okay, so they now knew that the girl was named Mie…

"I-I thought you were in New York?! What are you doing in Moscow?!" Kai asked, half amazed, half worried. When Yoshi heard the worry in his voice and smelled his panic, she dearly wished that Mie was just a sister or a family member. 

"I _WAS_ in New York but when I heard that you had won against the Demolition Boys, I decided to come pay you a visit!" Well, at least she wasn't yelling anymore…

"Oh, thanks Mie." His voice was all soft and caring, which scared the living daylights out of the Bladebreakers and practically crushed Yoshi's heart. 

"Kai, just tell me where you are… _please_. I just wanna see you again. I haven't seen you in seven years…I miss you…" she sounded like she was going to cry. 

"*sigh* Fine I'll tell you where I am. Just hold on a sec." He covered his cell phone with his hand and said,

"Where are we again?" He asked, his voice rushed. 

Since Aya was the first to recover form her shock, she answered his question. "55126 Shoujo Avenue; Hokkaidô Japan, 56125…" She said as she tried not to stutter. 

"Okay, Mie? I'm at 55126 Shoujo Avenue; Hokkaidô Japan, 56125." He said. 

"Okay Kai-kun. I'll come and see you as soon as I can. By the way are you staying at a hotel or something?" She replied. 

"Nah. Me and the gang somehow landed here in this huge mansion." 

"Oh. Well, who owns it?" 

"These four sisters. They're about my age." He said off-handedly. 

"WHAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE STAYING IN A HOUSE FULL OF GIRLS?! KAI HIWATARI, WHEN I GET THERE, YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!! *click*" And she hung up. Kai gulped as he hung up the phone and put it away. Almost instantly, he was bombarded with questions. 

"YES!!! OKAY, you can shut up now. I'll answer the ones I remember. Yes this is my cell phone. My grandfather gave it to me. Only my grandfather and one other person know the phone number. 

"The girl's name is Mie Nakina. She's my girlfriend who I met when I was six. She's the only other person who knows the phone number. My grandfather introduced her to me. My grandfather introduced me to her because she was the only girl who had made it into the abbey and was also the only one – other than me – who ever came close to being able to handle Black Dranzer. She's just a few months younger than me. My father and her father were best friends. They had made a deal with each other saying that if one of them had a girl and one of them had a boy, they would marry. It's written in contract and everything." He sighed and lay on his back looking at the sky through the glass ceiling and the large hole that was in the middle of the ceiling. 

What they hadn't noticed was that when Kai said that Mie was his girlfriend, Yoshi vanished with Chihei devoid of a trace. No one noticed. 

~That night~ 

Kai walked down the hallway to the last room. His room was at the very end of the hall and Ray's was next to his. Tyson's, Max's, and Kenny's rooms were up the hall. Kai entered his room and went into the bathroom that connected his and Ray's room. 

After getting 'cleaned up' he lay down in his bed and started thinking. Of all the times for Mie to show up, it's now…what more could happen…? he sighed and went to sleep thinking about how long it had been since the last time he saw his girlfriend.

~Meanwhile~

"YOSHI!!! Open this God dammed door. NOW!!!!" Tenma yelled as she pounded furiously on Yoshi's bedroom door. Unfortunately, Yoshi put a sealing spell on it. Aya was nervously pacing back and forth and Yuuki was sitting on the ground holding Hiwatari-kun in her arms.  

"No!" She yelled back. Her voice cracked and they heard her continue to cry. Tenma growled before slumping against the door. Yuuki knocked on the door softly. 

"What?" Yoshi said as she sniffled. 

"Yoshi, when you're ready to come out, you'll know where to find us." Yuuki said softly and left with Tenma as they dragged Aya along with them. 

"HEY!!! Let me go! I need to talk to Yoshi!!" Aya whined. Her sisters ignored her.

~The next morning~

Kai rolled over in his sleep only to bump into something soft…He slowly opened one of his eyes and groaned. It was Mie. Normally, he wouldn't mind her there, but this wasn't normal. Mie had just turned fifteen two months ago and she was very appealing compared to the last time he saw her when they were eight…

Mie snuggled in closer to him and her shoulder length hair glittered in the soft light seeping in from the window. Mie's hair was light blue and her bangs were dark blue. Somewhat like Kai's hair. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt that was falling of her shoulders showing more flesh than Kai needed to see. 

He gulped and thought, Oh great…my hormones are kicking in…perfect… he groaned softly, agitated with himself. Mie felt him shift around and awoke. She sat up and pushed the covers off her.

"Kai-kun…? It's so early…what are you doing awake?" Mie asked as she rubbed her eyes cutely. Kai gulped when he noticed that she was only wearing a tight black mini skirt and a loose belt. He shook his head and regained his composure. He covered his emotions with his normal expression. 

"Mie. Why are you in here?" he asked sternly. She looked up at him and Kai noticed that Mie's eyes were a darker blue than before. 

"You said I could come here, duh." She said sarcastically as she got out of bed and opened the closet. She walked in and came back out a few minutes later holding a new set of clothes. She laid her clothes onto the nearby sofa and began to take off her shirt. 

"Mie!!" Kai yelled. He didn't know that he had woken up the rest of the household with his yell. Ray came stumbling in. The first thing he saw was Mie with her shirt off wearing only a strapless bra and Kai sitting in his bed. 

"Kai!!! Why the heck is there a stripper in your room?!" he yelled totally bewildered. Tyson who had heard this from his room came rushing in. he saw the scene Ray saw and his eyes bulged. Kai saw Tyson staring at Mie and looked like he was going to kill him. Max and Kenny came running in. 

They saw Mie and went running out. Tyson, Mie, and Ray turned their attention to a fuming Kai. 

"Ray…Tyson…GET OUT!!!! And Mie, go change in the God dammed BATHROOM!!!" He yelled. Ray and Tyson ran out of the room scared of Kai's fury. Mie smiled at him. 

"Aww, is Kai-kun jealous? Hmm." Mie kissed him on the cheek before walking into the bathroom. Kai groaned in frustration before flopping down on the bed. The first thing he thought was, This day cannot get any worse. And if I can't complete this day without losing it, then it's no wonder why…

Mie walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. She had taken a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and changed. Mie was now wearing an outfit similar to Kai's. She was wearing the same style pants only black. She was also wearing a blue spaghetti strap with a black and silver dragon on it. 

"Your turn Kai-kun!" She said as Kai got up and walked into the bathroom with his clothes. While Kai was in the shower, Mie fixed the bed and took out the necklace Kai had given her before sending her off to New York. 

The necklace was a simple one. It was a silver necklace with a small heart shaped locket. Mie opened the locket with a key the size of a grain of wheat. Inside, there was a picture of her and Kai when they were eight. She was sitting in Kai's lap at Voltaire's abbey. She reminisced over those times oh so long ago. She hadn't heard Kai come out of the bathroom. 

Kai saw her holding the locket and fought the urge to smile. He took the locket out of her hands making Mie look up at him. Kai lifted her into his lap and moved her hair away. He put the necklace on her and handed her the key. Mie smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek again and leaving with him to the kitchen. Kai and Mie talked about what had happened while they had been away. Kai was holding Mie's hand as they walked into the kitchen. 

When Kai and Mie opened the doors, everyone stared and Tyson's eyes bulged again. 

Mie smiled. "Hi!" 

"You guys, meet Mie. Mie Nakina. My girlfriend" Kai said and smirked. (An: sorry, but when he smiles, it's just creepy.)

"Hello everyone! My names Mie, nice to meet you all." She said bowing. 

"Hello…"

"Tenma! Hello please sit and eat with us." Aya said in a polite voice. 

"Uh…I'm gonna go eat in my room, well…uh…yeah." Yoshi said standing up walking towards the elevator that was the same direction Kai was standing in. She lowered her head as she passed by him. 

"G-g-good morning Kai, Mie" And continued walking.

"Wait! Yoshi-chan! Me come with you!" it was Yuuki holding Hiwatari-kun in one hand. [A/N: Mie knows _zip_ about Yuuki's teddy bear, Hiwatari-kun] 

"Please, please, please, please!" she begged. 

"Me and Hiwatari be good" Mie's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. 

"No Yuuki you stay here." Yoshi replied in a sad monotone voice. 

"But…"

"No if, ands or buts about it Yuuki you and Hiwatari stay here and eat with the others." And with that she left. 

"Oh… Yoshi…" Yuuki just stood there for a second and then said happily as though nothing had happened, "Come on Hiwatari lets go and keep Yoshi company!" She walked towards the elevator. Right before she passed Mie and Kai, Mie spoke up. 

"Hey! You! Your not going _anywhere_ with Hiwatari! Got that!" Yuuki blinked in curiosity. 

"What are you taking about? Me and Hiwatari will be good we won't do anything bad." 

"You can't take Hiwatari! He stays here so he can eat!"

"He can eat upstairs with me!" Mie burst out with anger. 

"NO! HE IS STAYING HERE WITH ME!" 

"But we can share our food like we always do!" 

That was the last straw for Mie. "NO! NO! NO! NO! _HE_ IS STAYING _HERE_ WITH _ME_!" 

"But why? We never do anything bad. And me want Hiwatari to stay with me…" Tenma started laughing her head off. Aya was just shaking her head in shame. 

"Tenma tell her that Hiwatari always eats with me!" 

"Haha…Yeah…Haha!" She said managing to stop laughing for even a short amount of time 

"See! He always eats with me!" Mie turned to Kai with an angry look on her face. 

"KAI HIWATARI ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" 

"N-n-no! I'm not really!" 

"THEN WHY DOES SHE SAY YOU _ALWAYS_ EAT WITH HER? AND YOU TWO SHARE THE SAME FOOD? IS THERE ANYTHING _ELSE_ YOU TWO SHARE?"

"Well we do share the same room…I sleep on the bed and he sleeps next to me…" 

"WHAT?! KAI?! YOU _ARE_ CHEATING ON ME!" 

"I'm not! I'm not! Yuuki tell here I'm not cheating on her!" 

"Okay! He no cheat on you!" she said with a smile on her face. "Well me go now." 

"NO! YOUR STAYING HERE UNTIL WE FIGURE THIS OUT! YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH _MY_ BOYFRIEND!" 

"Go out? With your boyfriend? Who's he? Kai?" 

"YES KAI!" 

"Date?" 

"YES!!!!!" 

Yuuki started laughing. "You think I'm going out with _him_?" 

Mie clamed downed. "You-You aren't?" 

"Nope" 

"Then why did you say 'me and Hiwatari'?" 

"Oh, I meant this Hiwatari!" she held up Hiwatari-kun. "This is my teddy bear, Hiwatari-kun!" 

"Oh, why did you name it 'Hiwatari'?" 

"It sounds nice…" 

"So you two have nothing going on?" 

"Other than friendship…no" Kai sighed in relief. Tenma continued laughing her head off. 

"Well me…uh…never mind now I'm just gonna stay here; I'm hungry!" Yuuki sat down and stared eating and quickly caught up with Tyson and Tenma. Kai and Mie sat down next to each other. 

It was silent as they ate and no one dared to look at Mie, if they did they stared at her. Mie became nervous and stood up. 

"Look, I'm sorry. That wasn't a very good first impression. I want to start over…" She said nervously and somewhat sadly. 

Ray smiled. "It's okay Mie. By the way, I'm Ray. And don't worry 'bout it. It happens a lot. And we're sorry for the stares…" he chuckled nervously under Kai's glare. 

"Yeah. We didn't mean it. It's just you kinda scared us. Not to mention we were kinda scared Kai would rip our heads off if he thought we were looking at you in _that_ kind of way. I'm Kenny, but if it's any easier, you can call me Chief." Kenny added. 

Max nodded and wiped his face off with his napkin. "Ya, we're all friends. And I'm Max!" Mie smiled. 

"Thanx, you guys are so nice." She rubbed Max's hair. "And you're pretty cute!" She giggled and Kai glared at Max. Max gulped. Mie looked over at Tyson. 

She blinked at how fast Tyson was eating and stared. Tyson looked at her. "Uh…uh…Hi…? Um, I-I'm Tyson. Nice to meet you." And he slowly went back to eating. Mie smiled at him and sat down.

Mie looked at the three girls who were talking to each other. Her eyes narrowed and Aya looked at her. Aya smiled and said, 

"Hey, I'm Aya. The youngest sister of the four sisters living in this house hold." Upon feeling the evil vibes Mie was giving off, she blinked and then laughed. "Don't worry about it. No one in this room – other than you – is interested in Kai. Romantically speaking anyway." Mie sighed in relief. 

"And I'm Tenma; the second oldest. Though, at times, I might seem like oldest since I usually give out orders considering the fact that Yoshi – the girl who left earlier – can be a little unaware and too innocent at times…" Tenma sweat dropped at the thought. 

"And I'm Chizuko!!! But you can call me Yuuki, it's lots easier, yup yup!" she laughed. Mie smiled again. 

When breakfast was over, Tenma and Yuuki stood up.  

"Well, Mie, it was nice meeting you. And Aya; Yuuki and me are going to the training room. We'll be back in time for dinner." Tenma said after looking at the clock on the wall. Aya nodded. 

Just as Yuuki and Tenma were leaving out the door, Mie stood up. 

"Wait! You have training room?!" She asked excitedly as she ran over to them.

"Yup!! It really big!! Tenma and me always in there. Hiwatari-kun no go though, he a scaredy-bear!" Yuuki said in a baby voice. 

"Cool! Can I come, please? On the plane here, I was wondering if you guys had a gym room or something for me to train with! Do you have a Bey stadium?!" she asked quickly yet happily. 

"Nah, but I can install one for you. It'll take about twenty minutes." Tenma said. 

"Thanks!" Mie said enthusiastically.

"Sure, we'll take you there." Tenma replied.  

"Hey wait, Mie I don't think you should. Their training room is pretty tough. I was in there yesterday. You'll get hurt." Kai said worriedly remembering how Mie would always get scrapes and gashes in the abbey. 

"It's ok Kai-kun! I've been training with Beyblades for nine years now!" Mie informed him. 

"If you like, you may attend her training lesson with us." Tenma offered. Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai, and Kenny all agreed on coming. 

"I'll stay here and clean up the dishes. Besides, I have some…business to get done. I'll see you all at dinner! And take a shower before you come in!" she screamed the last part sternly and they all nodded before going into the elevator.  

When they left, Aya sighed and teleported all the dishes into the dishwasher as quick as she could before disappearing off the fifth floor and reappearing onto Yoshi's floor to go and talk to her. 

~In the Training room~ 

When they had arrived at the Training room Tyson shuddered in fear when he remembered what had happened to him last time he was in here. Tenma left and said that she was going to go and install the Bey Stadium. 

This time, the training room was pure white, with no maze walls or anything. 

Yuuki suddenly glowed purple for a second and a headpiece appeared on her along with a floating gel-like laptop at her side. She was now wearing a purple gi with a headband on her head. When she opened her eyes, they were shocked to see that Yuuki's usually happy brown eyes were now a light purple and held no emotion what so ever. 

"Mie, your first task will test your strength as well as your agility. You will start off at level four. Is this all right with you?" Yuuki's voice was no longer happy and baby-like, instead it was monotonous and floaty. 

"mmm-hm!" Mie responded. 

Yuuki turned towards the rest of them and said sternly, "Do not interfere. If you do, the consequences will be dire." She turned to Mie and her laptop swiveled around to the front of her. Yuuki swiftly typed something in. there was a beeping noise and Yuuki said,

"Initializing stage two, sequence four. Name is Mie Nakina. Proper and appropriate equipment is needed. Size looks like a small. Void everyone else in the room. Put a barrier against them." There was a clicking noise and a bright flash around Mie. When the flash was gone, Mie was wearing a tight light turquoise gi and a headpiece similar to Yuuki's. 

"Cool." Mie said as she looked at her outfit. Kai tried hard to 'control himself'…

 A spell-like barrier was put up around the Bladebreakers. 

"Your test begins…now." Yuuki said as she pressed a button on the laptop. 

Almost instantly, a block of flying metal came crashing towards Mie. Mie folded her arms against herself and pushed it back. When the metal fell, the Bladebreakers were impressed; especially Kai. 

When the block of metal fell, it deteriorated into nothing. Several lasers shot out at Mie and Mie jumped out of the way in time. She back flipped in the air before landing gracefully. A laser managed to hit Mie in the back paralyzing her. Kai rushed forward but the barrier stopped him.  

"Chizuko, let me through. Mie's hurt. I need to help her." He said seriously. 

Yuuki turned to look at him. " Mie is in no danger. What you see is just a simulation. It's not really happening. Mie is not really paralyzed, she just thinks she is. The headpiece is altering her thoughts making her believe she is paralyzed. When she progresses to a higher level, then the headpiece will be taken off and she will feel real pain." Kai growled but took a step back. 

When Mie was done with her training session. It was about twenty minutes later and when Mie took her headpiece off, Kai rushed over and started feeling her to make sure there were no bruises. Mie smirked. 

"Wow Kai-kun, I had no idea you were so eager. Though I didn't think you wanted to do _that_ in front of your friends." She said in a sing-song voice and Kai blushed as his hands immediately shot behind his back. Everyone had a good laugh at this, except for Yuuki. She was still in that trance-like state. 

Tenma walked in. "Well. The Bey stadium's ready." She said as she walked over to Yuuki and typed something into the laptop. The laptop and the headpiece disappeared in a flash of light. When the light was gone, Yuuki was holding Hiwatari-kun and was wearing her previous set of clothes. She blinked and her eyes were now her normal happy chocolate colored eyes. 

This time, a black light surrounded Tenma and she was now wearing a black gi. She also had the laptop and the headpiece, like Yuuki's. 

Tenma's eyes stayed black, like usually, but her voice was more monotonous and floaty. 

"Your Beyblades will appear before you." Tenma informed and typed several things in the laptop. True to Tenma's word, the Beyblades appeared in front of their owners. They grabbed their Beyblades out of thin air and Tenma typed more things in the laptop. A Bey stadium came up from the floor. It was just a regular Bey stadium, except it was made of glass.

"This Bey Stadium is a special one that one of our friends at school informed me of. The glass is strong enough to with stand seven Beyblades at once. The special trait about this specific Bey stadium is that pieces of the glass pop up forming obstacles that your blades have to get around. For the first round, we have Tyson against Mie." Tenma told them. 

Mie smirked at Tyson. "You're inn for the Bey battle of your life buddy!" She said and took out her blade along with her launcher. Tyson smirked back at her and took out Dragoon along with the launcher. 

"Let it rip!!" Tyson yelled as he and Mie releases their blades. Kai watched as Mie smiled secretively. I wonder what she's hiding… He thought as he turned his attention away from Mie and to the battle. 

Just like Tenma had said, pieces of the glass popped up every now and then in various places making the blades have to jump over the glass or take a detour around them. Mie's Beyblade was similar to Kai's but red. It was speedy as well. Tyson, who was getting tired of the action less battle, called out Dragoon. 

"Go! Dragoon!!!" He yelled. And a bright blue light beamed off his Bit piece and out came Dragoon. Mie smirked again. 

"If that's the was you wanna battle then that's fine with me, Go, Dryz!!!" Tyson, Kenny, Ray, and Max watched in awe as a blue phoenix came bursting out of the bit piece. 

"Wow! It looks like Dranzer!" Kenny exclaimed. 

"Woah! It does look like Dranzer!" Max said. 

"Kai, did you know about this?" Ray asked Kai while Tyson and Mie continued to battle. 

"Yes, I did. Inside the abbey, Boris managed to make one successful bit piece. It was constructed out of Dranzer's DNA except they replaced the male genes with female genes. This bit beast was christened 'Dryz,' the female version of my Dranzer." Kai informed gravely.

"Dryz, Kuroi Honnô!" Mie yelled out in Japanese. Dryz reared back and shot forward like a bullet with silver and black flames trailing off its wings. Dryz swooped at Dragoon with a speed invisible to the naked eye. All they could see were the flame sparks and that was only every once and a while. Suddenly, Dragoon fell with a huge gash at its side and roared in pain. 

"Dragoon!" Tyson cried out. Dragoon disappeared back into the bit piece and Dryz reappeared. Mie saw Dragoon wobble and she laughed then yelled out, 

"Dryz! Spin Cycle!!" Dryz disappeared back into the bit piece and balanced for a second. It shot forward, but a piece of glass shot up. Dryz barely missed it but managed to hop over. Mie sighed under her breath. Out of the blue, Dryz stopped advancing and spinned in the dead center of the stadium. Dranzer spinned on the left Dryz and wobbled every once and a while. 

Unknowingly to everyone except Mie, Dryz spinned faster and faster. When they finally noticed, it was because a whirlwind was picking up around Dryz. 

"Go, Dryz! Show 'em what you can really do!" Mie yelled, the wind swirling around her as well. Kai noticed that her eyes flashed with that same happy light blue color that her eyes used to be when they were seven. But it only lasted for a second. 

Dryz reared again and shot forward with the whirlwind right behind her. The impact of the whirlwind and the way Dragoon was wobbling, knocked Dragoon right out of the ring and into Tyson's "ahem"... 

Tyson groaned before falling to his knees. "Y-you win…oh.." He fell over on his side and closed his eyes. Max poked him with a stick that 'magically' appeared out of nowhere…

"Tyson, are you dead?" 

Tyson jumped up. "DEAD?! I AM _NOT_ DEAD!!!"

"Well you don't have to yell." The seven of them turned their attention to the door. 

Aya and Yoshi were standing at the open door wearing sundresses. 

"We need to go to the market." Yoshi said. 

"So go take a shower so we can get going." Aya told them before leaving with Yoshi. 

"Okay, Ja Ja Buh-bai!" Yuuki yelled happily. She skipped over to Tenma and typed something into the laptop. The headpiece and laptop disappeared and Tenma was wearing her previous clothes. 

"Well you heard her, get going and take your showers!" Tenma scolded them with a yell. 

"But I already took one." Max said. Kai and Ray nodded. 

"And I care why?" Tenma said in a bored voice.

They sighed and left the training room to go take their showers. 

~An hour later~ 

Finally, everyone was ready to go to the market. 

"Well, since there's ten of us, we should take the fifteen passenger. Yuuki, do you wanna drive?" Aya said as they all stood in the garage. Mie and the blade breakers awed at all the automobiles that were in their garage. There were mini-vans, vans, motorcycles, limos, and more various cars. 

"Okay! Me drive!"

"I call front seat." Tenma said as she followed Yuuki to the van. Yuuki got into the driver's seat and her happy mood was gone. She had a normal mood now. Somewhat like Aya's. Tenma got into the seat next to her. 

Aya and Yoshi sat behind them with Kenny, Max and Tyson in the seat behind them. Ray, Kai, and Mie sat in the very back. 

"Kay buckle up!" Yuuki said. 

And they were off.

(-__-)

Tenma: and dat's it. 

Yuuki: the next chapter will be…

"Since when is Ray a girl?" 

Ray: I'M NOT A GIRL!!!

Mie and Kai: *snicker*

Tyson: *laughs outright*

Max: *blinks*

Kenny: *sweat drop*

Tenma and Yuuki: …


End file.
